Friends Are Enemies Are Friends
by Authoress K. C
Summary: Its not bad, but, its not good. There's groping. (INCOMPLEATE)


Friends are Enemies are Friends  
By: Karie  
~~~  
Uhhh... Killed a plot line in its tracks and scrambled it till it resembled the scrambled eggs that are my perverted little mind. Enjoy Minna!  
~~~  
  
Wufei crept up on the large split level home. He'd watched it for a month, watching people go in an out and sometimes stay for a day or so. It was clear Trieze lived here. He pulled himself up onto the high window ledge and crept silently along it, coming to a halt under the blackened window that led to the living room. He got the latch open and disarmed the alarm without a sound and slipped into the dark room. There were three doors. The one on his left led to the study, the one before him led to a long hall and the one on his right led to Trieze Kushrenada's bed chamber. He crept up on the door, knowing that was where his target was hiding. He opened the double streangth door and slid in, hand on his sword. Then froze, crouched in the partially open doorway. Treize was in here, but he wasn't alone. There was a man with him, with long silvery blonde hair. Trieze was panting and moaning and Wufei instantly understood. He began to back out of the room but froze again when the powerful OZ general sat up and looked over the other man's shoulder, blue eyes dark. The man turned his head and whispered softly to his compainion, making the blonde turn and fix Wufei with blazing ice colored eyes. Wufei stayed still as stone, ready to bolt at the slightest sound. And the sound came in the form of his name spilling forth from Trieze in a breathless sigh.  
  
"Wufei...."  
  
The Chinese boy backed up a little more, turned and shot out of the building, diving through the window, rolled in a ball, rolling along the ground for a few feet before he brought his feet under him and shot off towards the woods protecting the building.  
  
Trieze moaned softly under his lover, fingers clutching the strong shoulders. He heard the slightest sound of feet on carpet and brought himself upright, looking over his lover's shoulder. Freezing the inntruder in place, he found a pair of wide black eyes shining in the darkness. His breath caught at the picture of a dark boy stealing into his room. It was almost as if the picture was one of a dark lover, come to steal his love away. He looked up and whispered softly to his lover.  
  
"Milliardo, we're being watched. Slowly, turn around."  
  
He looked back towards the doorway as his love turned, fixing bright eyes on the boy as well. Wufei was crouched carefully. He looked delicious, such an exotic boy. Trieze's breath sighed out softly.  
  
"Wufei...."  
  
He watch the boy back up and whirl around, bounding out of the house. He could see him vanishing like a shadow into the fringes of the forest. He looked at his lover, cupping the beloved face in his hands.  
  
"I hope he returns..."  
  
"Of course. But, I hope we can return to our fun."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Trieze sighed softly as strong hands pushed him back down to the softness of the bed.  
  
Wufei slid into his room, shutting the door with a near silent click. He leaned against it, breathing heavily. He'd ran back to Quatre's estate the moment he reached the forest. The image of the two twined together in the wide bed, naked and free in each other's arms was burned into his mind, smothering all rational thought. He moaned in slow shock, leaning his head back against the door before slipping his clothes off and folding them, laying them in the basket behind the door and falling into bed, pulling the sheets over his head. He didn't know why it shocked him so much, to see Trieze with another man. And the man had been almost familiar. The long hair, it reminded him of Zechs Merquise. But Zechs was an unfeeling bastard that wore a mask that seemed to be welded onto his head. The man had been breathtakingly beautiful. Wufei groaned and rolled onto his side, curling up. He fell into a hesitant sleep, every small sound making him fight his way into the concious world. When morning came, he was already awake.   
He dressed in loose jeans and a long sleeve shirt, leaving most of it unbuttoned because he was too tired to button all of it. He slunk down the long curling stairs and entered the kitchen. The single inhabitant of the kitchen was Quatre's hound, Bernard. The lanky greyhound pressed against Wufei's legs and Wufei scratched it affectionantly behind the ears and down its spine before opening a cabnet, pulling out a pouch and opening it. The strong smell of fresh meat filled the air immediantly around Wufei. Bernard whined and barked loudly. Wufei lifted the heavy metal bowl that was the dogs food dish and dumped in the contents of the pouch, mixing in some dry food and setting the dish down and lifting the water bowl, filling it in the sink once it was rinsed clean. That joined the food bowl and Bernard barked again, bringing Duo into the kitchen complaining.  
  
"Can't that thing ever thank you SILENTLY, Wu? Some of us like to sleep."  
  
"You need to get up."  
  
"Huh. Tell that to my eyes."  
  
Wufei handed over a cup.  
  
"Shut your whining mouth and drink your damned coffee."  
  
"Geeze Wu, your not personable first thing but your never THIS bad."  
  
"Drink. The. Coffee."  
  
Wufei growled angrilly, turning to the dog who was clearing the last bites from the dish. The dog barked and leaned heavily into Wufei's hip, whining his approval of his breakfast. Wufei patted the dog's lean side and left the kitchen, heading for the computer lab. He nodded to Heero, who had already taken a seat at one of three computers. He linked the other two up to each other and started to systematically weed out places to attack Trieze. On the first computer he started a thorough search while he swiveled the padded chair towards the other computer, opening his mail box. There was an encrypted file inside. He ran a virus scan over it then downloaded it to a floppy disk. He switched his search to the second computer and opened his intricate encryption breaker, slipping the disk into the drive and running the program on the message. Once the code was broken and he could read it, he saved it to the hard drive, erased his disk, then cut the thing and pasted it back on his disk. He switched his search over to the first comuter and put the disk in the drive of the other, reading the message carefully. He felt all the blood drain from his face. It wasn't a mission outline like he had hoped.  
  
  
  
Wufei grunted softly and muttered annoyedly to himself.  
  
"No shit."  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Nothing."   
  
He dismissed Heero with a curt word and resumed reading with an ever growing sense of horror.  
  
I would like to invite you back to my estate for a relaxing day. Not to try and get information from you, to be sure I would not go to such lengths. I just want a nice, quiet day with a stong adversary of whom I respect. People rarely are so brave as to accept a challenge such as the one I gave you when you visited me on my ship. The day will begin at twelve noon and end at twelve noon tomorrow. I do hope that you will show up.  
  
Trieze  
  
Wufei leaned back in his chair and rubbed his head wearily. What was the man up to?!  
  
"Hn. Are you going."  
  
"Aie!"  
  
Wufei almost left his skin on the ground as he jumped, whipping around, poised to strike the person behind him down dead. Heero's unalarmed eyes acosted him.  
  
"Yuy! Don't do things like that!"  
  
"Gomen. Are you going."  
  
"I don't know. I suppose I should, he went through all that trouble to track me down and encrypt that message for me. It would only be honorable. Besides, I don't see any harm. He is not a man to be breaking his word."  
  
"Aa. Do you want back up, in case."  
  
"Iie. That would show nervousness. I am not normally nervous. I had a restless night."  
  
"Aa."  
  
The other pilot walked out. Wufei turned back to his computers and started a message. He finished it and reread it, making sure there were no errors then encrypting it three times before taking the man's address and sending the message. He left the room to pack his bag.  
  
Trieze heard the quiet beeping of his computer and left the window to see what was happening. A green light was flashing, signaling a message. He opened the file and blinked.  
  
"Ah, encrypted."  
  
He had to run the program three times before he got anything readable.   
  
"Thorough aren't you."  
  
He read the message calmly.  
  
  
  
Trieze smiled and looked at the clock. Two hours to prepare. He was so clever. He closed the message and went off to find his lover.  
  
Wufei slung his bag over his back and left a note for Quatre then called Bernard to him and took off in the direction of Trieze's home. Bernard loped along with him, pausing under the living room window as the large grandfather clock chimed twelve times. A sandy brown head poped out of the window, looking down with cornflower blue eyes.  
  
"Ah, Wufei. How good of you to come. Please come around to the door."  
  
"Hai. Bernard, follow."  
  
He heard the chuckle coming from Trieze as he walked around the large house with the huge animal at his heels. The door was opened and Trieze stood there in jeans and a green t-shirt.  
  
"Come in. And bring that lovely beast with you. What a nice looking animal. I take it that his name is Bernard?"  
  
"Yes. This is 04's dog."  
  
"Ah, the Winner boy. Must be a pure bred then."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Wufei sat his bag on the couch and put his hands in the pockets of his jeans, looking around. The place was nice in the daylight. He avoided looking at the door to Trieze bed chamber.  
  
"You have a lovely home in the daylight."  
  
"Thank you. I take it you've only seen it in the moonlight."  
  
"When the moon isn't behind the clouds, yes."  
  
"Well, come, I promised a relaxing day."  
  
Wufei nodded and followed Trieze through the house. The man emerged onto a large patio where the blonde man from the other night was streached out on a lounge chair in a pair of short shorts. His eyes were closed and his hair draped down over the edges of the chair, brushing the patio floor.  
  
"Love, he's arrived."  
  
The ice blue eyes from the other night slid open and the man leaned up, twisting around to observe Wufei.  
  
"Hello. Nice to, meet you."  
  
Wufei nodded, silent.  
  
"Wufei, this is Millardo Peacecraft. Milliardo, this is our little stalker, Chang Wufei."  
  
"I'm sorry about your little, surprise. We weren't expecting visitors."  
  
"So I, noticed."  
  
Wufei practically choked on the air he was breathing as the man smiled in a lazy but seductive fashion. Trieze was speaking again.  
  
"Wufei, why don't you change into some shorts and have a swim or sit out here in the nice light of the day. I'll go find something good for us all to eat."  
  
"Of course. Thank you."  
  
Wufei retraced his course to the living room and lifted his bag, locating the bathroom. He changed into a rather tight pair of jean shorts that were frayed along the edges and were very short, the barest lower curve of his rear showed when he bent down. His t-shirt was white and also rather tight, clinging to every dip in his body, so that his stomach was rather well shown. But he was comfortable. He frequently dressed in this fashion around Duo and the others. And Duo was known for his 'activites'.  
  
He walked back out into the light of the day, followed by Bernard who flopped down in the heavy sunlight, black coat soaking in the heat. Wufei dropped a towel on the floor of the patio and sat down on it, unaware of Milliardo's wide blue eyes. He leaned back on his elbows, one leg bent skyward, head back, face towards the sky, eyes closed, drinking in the sunlight.  
  
"Lovely day, isn't it?"  
  
"Hn... It is."  
  
There was a cough and then a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"There are sandwiches on the table and a pitcher of iced tea and a few cups if you want something."  
  
"Oh, thank you."  
  
Wufei got up, streaching in the sunlight, unaware of the shirt riding up slightly as he pushed his arms over his head then lowered them down, padding bare foot over the warm tile of the patio, taking a sandwich and a glass of tea and going back to his towel. He broke the sandwich in half and lay the first half on the patio.  
  
"Bernard, sandwich."  
  
The greyhound rolled to his feet and lumbered over with a bark of approval and gulped the meat and bread down then went back to his sunbathing. Wufei just smiled slightly and ate his half of the sandwich, drinking his tea then laying back in the sun. There was a long period of silence, then something wet and cold was thrown on him.  
  
"Aie!"  
  
Wufei shot upright, looking into the pool with accusing eyes as the blonde man treaded water with a grin.  
  
"Ma- er... Peacecraft! That was uncalled for!"  
  
"My name is Milliardo, not just Peacecraft. And you looked like you needed to cool off. You were getting too hot!"  
  
Wufei glared good naturedly at the man before rocking to his feet and stipping away the shirt, diving cleanly into the water, eyes opening. He swam around and latched onto the blonde's leg, yanking him under and pushing down on the man's head with both hands. When they broke the surface, Wufei was laughing with amusement as the man shoved handfull after handfull of long, wet blonde hair out of his face.  
  
"That wasn't fair!"  
  
"Neither was your splashing me, but you didn't mind."  
  
"But still!"  
  
There was an amused chuckle from the pool side and ice blue and onyx eyes turned towards the sound. Trieze was leaning forwards laughing at them. Wufei smirked.  
  
"BERNARD!"  
  
The dog lunged to its feet and charged for Wufei. In its haste to get to its caretaker, it flew into Trieze from behind, toppling the man into the water. The dog swam to its friend who laughed uproarously, hugging the wet animal and rubbing its furry face affectionantly. The powerful man that was the general of OZ came spluttering to the surface, short hair dripping into his face, pouting like a child.  
  
"That wasn't funny!"  
  
Wufei only laughed harder, joined soon by Milliardo who started to sink in the water. The dog eventually swam to the edge and scrabbled its way out of the pool, shaking its fur free of water. Wufei climbed out after the animal, drying himself with his shirt and then laying on his stomach on his towel. The sun beat down on his back, relaxing him into a state of hazy awareness, between sleep and conciousness. Then, stong fingers started massaging his back and shoulders and jerked him out of his pleasent haze, tensing him. A smooth voice, Milliardo's his mind supplied, spoke quietly into his ear.  
  
"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. Trieze promised you a relaxing day. A massage is just part of the 'relaxing' package."  
  
Wufei just grunted slightly and lay his head on his arms, falling back into the warm golden haze. He didn't think much of it when the hands slid to his lower back, kneading the muscles gently. Every so often he caught the smell of pineapples. He fell into a tenitive sleep which was abruptly ended when a hand slid down over the material of his jean shorts, caressing his rear.  
  
"Aie! Iie! Stop, now, I mean it!"  
  
Wufei jerked and flipped over onto his back, glaring angrilly upwards, pushing himself up and folding his arms over his golden chest. His deviant was blonde haired and blue eyed. The man held up his hands, a slight pink tinge on his face.  
  
"Sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"  
  
"Uh huh... Whatever."  
  
Wufei stood up and bent down, lifting his towel. He peeked back, around his calf to see wide blue eyes fixed on his rear. He shifted slightly and grinned a little when Milliardo's shorts became OBVIOUSLY tight. Then he straightened up and streached, heading into the house, followed by Bernard. He folded his things and looked for a hamper or something. There was a box by the bathroom with some dirty clothes in it. He layed his things in the box and pulled out a long t-shirt that was made of cotton and was blue. It came to his knees so it looked like he had nothing on under it. He rolled it up at the hem, bringing it to the middle of his stomach before tying a secure knot in it close to his body. Trieze came in with a pleasent smile.  
  
"Did you have a nice afternoon?"  
  
"Except when your boyfriend tried to grope me, yes."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Your boyfriend out there grabbed my ass. If it weren't for the fact I'm a guest, he'd be decapitated."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll have to lecture him I suppose."  
  
Wufei beat down his blush and shrugged, patting the dog on the head as he folded gracefully into the plush couch.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you will."   
  
The dog jumped up on the couch and lay down, black fur hot to the touch, the softness of it burning Wufei's bare thigh. He leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes. He was definantly comandeering this couch when he desided to sleep.  
  
"Are you comfortable, Wufei?"  
  
The slow voice was instantly recognised as Milliardo's.  
  
"Hn. I was."  
  
"Oh? What disturbed you?"  
  
"You did."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
He slid one eye open and patted the dog gently, nudging its nose. It opened brown eyes and growled menacingly. The blonde stepped back and held up his hands.  
  
"Easy boy, I'm not gonna hurt your friend."   
  
The dog lay its head back in Wufei's lap and whined. Wufei's eye slid shut and he leaned his head back again. There was a long silence and eventually he fell asleep.  
  
Wufei woke up on his back, covered with a blanket and next to someone warm. There was an arm draped over his waist and he brought himself into awareness without moving a muscle. He was still wearing his clothes and so were his, bed mates. No worries. He gently nudged the arm off of him and slid out of the wide bed, peering intently at the clock. It was three AM. He steered himself into the living room, pulling his thick blanket from his pack and moving the dog to the floor. He wrapped the blanket around him and was arranging himself on the couch when Bernard gave a warning growl. He looked over the back of the couch to find a pair of cornflower blue eyes staring back from the doorway.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
His voice was a sleepy whisper. Trieze didn't sound much more awake.  
  
"Why are you coming out here?"  
  
"I don't feeling like sleeping with my enemies, even if this is supposed to be a relaxing weekend."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. We didn't want you to feel like we didn't actually want you to come. Milliardo carried you in and lay you down. I went to bed soon after. Milliardo's only been asleep for a few hours."  
  
"Oh. I promised myself I was going to sleep on this extreamly comfortable and very deep couch."  
  
"It folds out into a bed thats as comfortable as that couch."  
  
"Oh? I didn't know."  
  
"Here, I'll help you."  
  
The two of them floundered around until the couch was pulled out into a full sized bed. Wufei lay down, wrapped in his blanket and sighed slightly.  
  
"Ahh, comfort. Quatre's beds are no where near this comfortable."  
  
"Glad you like it."  
  
Trieze sat down on the edge and yawned.  
  
"You mind sharing? I'm too tired I think, to walk back into my room."  
  
"Hn... I suppose."  
  
Wufei unwrapped the extra large blanket and waited for a moment while Trieze crawled in and lay on his side.The blanket was tucked under them and Wufei closed his eyes, waiting. Soon Trieze was asleep. The man seemed to be the eternally snuggly type, he rolled into Wufei and put his arm over Wufei's chest, chin resting on Wufei's shoulder, breath warm on Wufei's neck. The Chinese teen didn't bother to move the man, he just went to sleep.  
  
Trieze woke slowly, blinking bleary eyes open in the soft light of day. It was 8:30AM by the clock on the wall. He was pressed tightly against a warm, lithe body that was nowhere near as hard as Milliardo's. Milliardo was muscular and had the hard muscles to prove it. This body was lithe and wiry, slender but with great strength. He sighed and looked at the sleeping Wufei. The boy was sleeping quietly, mouth parted a bit as his breath sighed in and out. His hair band was laying on the bed, the boy's long black hair falling over his face slightly in black whisps. He felt nice. Trieze sighed and lay back down, going back to sleep. They had plenty of time.  
  
Milliardo woke at one in the afternoon. He sat up and yawned greatly, his jaw cracking. He didn't see Trieze or Wufei anywhere. He slid out of bed, pulling his shirt on over his boxers. He stumbled out of the bedroom and saw the couch pulled out, two forms curled up on it, one with familiar sandy brown hair the other with long black hair. There was a whine from the direction of the kitchen. He stumbled in and saw Wufei's dog sitting in the doorway. The dog growled and barked loudly. Finally there were signs of life from the other room. A soft groan and then a squeek of alarm folowed by feet padding in quickly. Wufei had two bags in his hand. He pushed past Milliardo and the dog, going to the cupboard and fetching two large metal bowls. He filled one with water and put it on the floor by the sink then opened one bag, the aroma of meat filling the kitchen as Wufei dumped the contents of the pouch into the other bowl, followed by dry dog food. The boy mixed it up by hand and sat it next to the water dish. Milliardo watched with interest as the boy made a single cup of coffee, drank it down, washed all the dishes since the dog was done, and went back into the living room. He pulled out a pair of black jeans and a gray shirt, padding into the bathroom, the door clicking shut behind him. He reappeared soon, looking around curiously, then leaping onto the bed and grabbing a black hair band from the bed, pushing his hair straight back and snapping the band around it. The boy looked impeccable as always. He gathered his things, closed his bag, looked at the bed where Trieze lay under an unfamiliar blanket then frowned and shook his head, whistling softly. Bernard bowled past Milliardo, joining the boy at the door. Wufei had a pen and pad in hand. He left a peice of paper on the table and ran out the door, vanishing into the fringe of trees.  
  
Wufei continued to visit Trieze and Milliardo for relaxing weekends of sun bathing and good food. Everytime he took Bernard with him. Neither of them touched him as they had the first time, but he could feel their eyes. Then, he missed a weekend when Bernard developed cancer in his lungs. He stayed in the veternary hospital up till the day Bernard passed away. The greyhound was buried in the garden, under the willow tree the dog had spent hours under while Wufei sat with him, reading. Wufei couldn't find the heart to go anywhere until his message box beeped him out of his melencholy. He opened the familiar file and read the message then replied quickly. He closed the computer and sat in his chair, hands on his knees. Then he turned the computer back on and found his message light blinking. He opened the file and sighed.  
  
  
  
Wufei smiled tightly and replied to the message.  
  
  
  
Wufei packed his bag with three week's worth of clothes and supplies. Then he went down to the kennels. There was a pup barking at the gate and jumping up on it. It was dark gray, bordered on silver. It had deep eyes and its name was Benedict. Wufei let the pup out and clipped a leash on it.  
  
"Benedict, fast."  
  
Wufei ran out of the yard with the dog, making his way through the woods with the pup and halting under the window as the clock in the house chimed the hour. Trieze's head poked out of the window with a smile.  
  
"Wufei! Your all ready to leave? Who's this?"  
  
"I'm ready. This is Benedict."  
  
"Ah, nice too meet you Benedict. Great, we can leave early. We'll be out in a moment."  
  
Wufei waited while there were bangs in the house then the two rushed out, bags in hand. Wufei pulled Benedict after him, loading the dog into the car. They were driven quickly to the air station and loaded onto a privet jet. Benedict instantly lay at Wufei's feet. Wufei pulled a leather bound book from his bag and opened it, the silver script on the front worn. Trieze's voice pulled him from his reading.  
  
"Where did you get Benedict?"  
  
"Benedict is one of Bernard's sons. Looks nice doesn't he?"  
  
"Yes. He reminds me of Bernard, the way he lays at your feet like that. With his head on his paws, ears twisting at every sound."  
  
"Yes, he takes after Bernard quite a bit."  
  
The silence streached until the landing. Wufei closed his book and tucked it into his bag, picking up Benedict's leash and leading him off the craft and onto the sand. They were shoved into a car and driven about a mile before they were let out at a small house with open windows. A tall woman ran out of the house, wiping her hands on an apron. Her sandy hair was streaked gray and cornflower blue eyes twinkled as she smiled.  
  
"Trieze! I thought you weren't coming for another hour! Milli! Its so nice to see you two together again. And who is your new friend? Oh! What a BIG dog!"  
  
The woman's voice was soft but fast and her words poured out in neat, clipped speach. Trieze hugged the woman fondly and smiled.  
  
"Its nice to see you too Mother. And this is Chang Wufei. He's Chinese. And the, 'BIG dog' is only a puppy, named Benedict. His fathers name was Bernard and he died the other day of cancer. We thought Wufei might like to get away from home for a while."  
  
The woman hugged Trieze and then hugged Milliardo as well.  
  
"So, this is that boy you were talking about the other day? You didn't say he was so cute. You said he was just the average Chinese boy. My, what a big dog. Will it bite me?"  
  
Wufei smiled and patted Benedict on the head, scratching between the floppy ears.  
  
"Oh, no. Benedict is too gentle to bite. All he does is bark."  
  
"What a relief. Here, Wufei, come and give me a hug too. Anyone that comes with Trieze and Milli is always welcome in my homes."  
  
Wufei hugged the woman breifly then was pulled into the house, Benedict tugged along behind him.  
  
"I made a lovely lunch. Cold meat sandwiches, juice or tea and cookies. Here, you all have a seat and we'll get you served. Does the doggy want anything?"  
  
The woman smiled and rubbed Benedict's furry face gently. The dog whined and leaned into her hand.  
  
"I'll feed him. I don't eat much."  
  
Wufei tore his sandwich into halves and lay one half on the floor.  
  
"Benedict, sandwich."  
  
The dog gulped the bread and meat down and barked his thanks before Wufei let him off the leash and he went to bask in the hot sunlight.  
  
When lunch was over, Wufei was shown to a room. It had a bed, a desk, a computer and a small wooden chair. There was a dresser in the corner and a closet on the other side of the room.  
  
"The bathroom is down this hall. Two rooms down is Milliardo's and my own room. Mother's room is on the first floor in the back of the house. Its cooler and she doesn't like the heat, it makes her ill. This should be a nice, long vacation."  
  
Wufei smiled and lay his bag on the chair, falling into the bed and staring at the white ceiling. Then he got up abruptly and walked to the window, pulling the curtains shut then fell back into the bed, crawling under the blankets and going to sleep in the middle of the day.   
  
He was roused by an insistant knocking on the door.  
  
"Wufei? Come down and eat dinner."  
  
He yawned and sat up.  
  
"Yes ma'am. I'll be right down ma'am."  
  
"Just call me Mother. All Trieze's friends do."  
  
"Yes, Mother."  
  
Wufei strightened himself and fixed his hair, then walked down the stairs and went into the dining room. Benedict was right beside him as he took a seat at the table, between Milliardo and Trieze. Trieze's mother was also seated along with a man with darker brown hair and light sky blue eyes.  
  
"Wufei, this man is my Father. Father, this is Chang Wufei."  
  
"What clan?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Dragon."  
  
"Ahhh. I knew the Dragon clan well. Your Grandmother was a fine, upstanding woman."  
  
"Yes she was. We were all saddened by her passing."  
  
Dinner was short and silent affair, nothing like the cheerfull lunch that they had shared. It seemed Trieze's father was someone you didn't speak much around. After a few days, it became apparent that the man was also rarely around. He only appeared every so often and only for an hour or so to pick things up. Wufei got used to the odd mention of his family.   
  
He left his room in some very short jean shorts, shorter than the older ones. These ones showed the lower curve of his rear no matter what and if he bent over, well, they were obscenely tight, that should tell you quite a lot. His shirt was a white crop tank and his hair was tied back as always. He had a towel over his arm as he left the house, emerging into the bright sunlight. Trieze and Milliardo were splashing around in the ocean. They waved and he lifted a slender hand, spreading out the towel a safe distance from the water. He lay on his stomach and closed his eyes, feeling the sun shining down on him. Soon he was dozing lightly. There was absolutly nothing that could have roused him short of the fingers that slid up over his thigh and over the tight material of his shorts and onto the bare skin of his back. As they began to creep under the edge of his shirt, Wufei snapped around, catching the arachniod hand and glaring at the person intruding on his sunlight nap. Cornflower blue eyes and sandy brown hair shone in the sunlight.  
  
"Treize, your as bad as Milliardo when it comes to my naps. Hands to yourself if you please."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
There wasn't an ounce of shame or reproach in the man's voice or eyes. He just grinned and ran light finger tips over the underside of Wufei's wrist then walked off towards Milliardo who was talking on a phone. Wufei snorted softly and rubbed his wrist on his jean covered hip, trying to make the odd tingling sensation Trieze's fingers had caused go away.  
  
"Smug bastards, the both of them."  
  
Benedict whined. Wufei smiled and rolled onto his back, eyes sliding shut. He bent a leg skyward and crossed the other over it, arms crossed under his head.   
  
"Not you Benedict."  
  
In the heat of the afternoon sun, Wufei fell back asleep. Until once again, someone was touching him. Two someones. Wufei kept himself in a slumber-like state as he discerned that it was Trieze and Milliardo. His keen hearing picked up their soft murmurs easily. As fingers slid under his shirt, hands pinned his wrists to the burning sand. Since it was only three hands, Wufei wondered where one was until he felt one slid under his thigh and up to his rear. Thats when his eyes snapped open and he called on all his streangth as a Gundam Pilot and tore his wrists from the two older men's grip. He glared at them with firey eyes, trying not to kill them right now.  
  
"Stop."  
  
Trieze and Milliardo both backed up slightly, frowning faintly. Wufei sighed and brushed sand off of himself, rocking to his feet and leaning down to retrieve his towel. A finger ran over his jean covered arse, tracing the line splitting it since, of course his shorts were quite tight. Wufei whirled around, towel in hand. Trieze jumped back again, hand falling to the sand.  
  
"Trieze..."  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Quit."  
  
Wufei folded his towel quickly and efficiently, calling Benedict up and walking away. He entered the house silently, almost running in to Mr. Kushrenada. The man just stepped aside and let Wufei pass. Wufei turned his head slightly to a see a rather preditory look pass over the man's eyes. Wufei snorted in disgust and stormed up the stairs. He vanished into his room and closed the door gently, twisting the lock shut and jamming the chair under the knob. He locked the window, yanked the curtains closed and shoved the dresser in front of the window. Once he was barricaded into the room he sat on the bed and glared at the walls.  
  
"Damn concieted bastards."  
  
The dog barked and someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Hn?!"  
  
Trieze smooth voice called through the thick wood.  
  
"Wufei? Could you come out here please? Milliardo and I would like to talk to you."  
  
"No!"  
  
Wufei crossed his arms, frowning at the closed and barred door.  
  
"I'm not leaving this room until all of you can stop staring at me like I'm some damn peice of meat. That goes for your father too by the way."  
  
There was a alarmed sound and crash of glass. Milliardo's voice was soft and soothing. then Trieze's strained voice came through the door.  
  
"We're not going to jump you so please come out. Or let us in. Something."  
  
"You are NOT coming in this room!"  
  
Wufei stripped his clothes off and pulled on some long white silk pants that were nice and loose and a long sleeved white Chinese style shirt that hung to his knees but was split at the sides from the hip down. He slid his feet into some Chinese slippers and pulled back his hair tightly, fixing himself so that he looked as formal and neat as possible. Then he pulled the chair away from the knob, opened the lock and slipped into the hall, closing the door behind him. He eyed the two men in the hall, noting the smashed shards of vase on the floor by the door. Trieze was visibly angered although he kept his voice even.   
  
"Please, come down to the living room with us. We want to talk to you."  
  
Wufei nodded stiffly and walked between the two men, Trieze before him and Milliardo after him. He held his head up and kept his eyes forward, Benedict having dashed down to the kitchen the minute he was out of the room. He was led to the living room and took the chair by the door while the other two men took a seat on the couch. Trieze had calmed a bit but was still flushed with anger.  
  
"Wufei, we didn't mean to make you uncomfortable-"  
  
"And Trieze had no idea Father was looking at you like that. Had he tried anything he would instantly be killed."  
  
"Yes. That makes me quite angry, that my Father would think of such a thing."  
  
Wufei sat straight in his seat, looking at both men squarly.  
  
"What is it you wanted."  
  
"We wanted to to explain to you why we keep after you."  
  
"Yes, you deserve to know at least, even if nothing comes of this."  
  
Wufei waited.  
  
"Wufei, you are quite attractive and apparently you have noticed that Milliardo and myself haven't quite been able to keep our hands compleatly off of you."  
  
"Yes, I've noticed. More than once actually."  
  
"Of course. Well, you do remember that unfortunant evening when you caught us...off guard don't you?"  
  
Wufei blanched.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, that night I had this odd and slightly histerical though, seeing you crouching in the darkness there, eyes shining in the moon light. You looked like some dark knight, come to take his lover away. Milliardo also thought something along these lines. We both desided that yes, you were quite delicious looking and yes, we did want you. But not just for a once only deal. We wanted you as a lover."  
  
Wufei did not let his surprise show in his eyes or on his face, he kept his expression cooly blank.  
  
"When you came that first weekend, we desided that we wanted to keep you with us as much as we could, enemy or not. We are only enemies on the battlefield. Once the battle is over, we are merely humans with hearts and needs. We have asked you to spend weekends with us. You have started to grow accustomed to our home, this home and us I take it. The weekend you missed surprised us until your message came through."  
  
"And."  
  
His cool demenor was starting to bother his new friends but there was nothing to be done. He wanted to be absolutly sure of things before anything would happen. Trieze was after all, the General of OZ. And Milliardo, he wasn't sure but he seemed too familiar.  
  
"And, we want to-"  
  
"We want to know how you feel."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Us. This silly idea. Being with us."  
  
Wufei thought throroughly on this, letting his thought show. He weighed this. If he accepted this fate, he would be irrevocably bound to Trieze. And would then be fighting a lover. Milliardo, he was not so sure of. The man was slightly strange. Some weekends he would show up at two in the morning on the first night and go straight to bed. Sometimes he would leave early the final day. Of course, if he turned this down, then he might ruin their friendship, and he did count them as friends, odd as it seemed at one time. It started out as just a favor, to repay Trieze for working so hard to track him down. Then he started to enjoy his weekends, relaxing in the hot sun and laughing with friends who expected nothing of him but friendship. Now they were asking him, not demanding, to join them as a lover. His thoughts whirled as he gave each choice its moment, balencing the pros and cons. His mind was quickly made up. He breathed easily and relaxed in his seat, leaning back against the soft material. His demenor lightened and a smile spread lazily over his face. Both his friends smiled as well, although it was a bit apprihensive.  
  
"You are truly an outstanding general Trieze. You have the elequence and persuasiveness of a lawyer. Of course, the final desision in court is also determined by the jury. And in this, I was the jury. My desision will deside the direction our friendship will take from now on."  
  
There was a moments pause and Wufei draped a leg over the chair arm.  
  
"Are you going to sit there and wait all day, or take me upstairs?"  
  
Both men laughed with reliefe. Trieze stood and pulled Wufei out of the chair, put an arm around the Chinese boy's waist. Milliardo's arm was around his shoulders and he walked up the stairs with them. He was led down the hall and into the men's room. The door was closed after them and the lock was secured. Wufei looked around for a moment. The room was richly furnished, a huge bed gracing the center. A dresser sat along the wall directly across from the bed, a full sized mirror attached to it, reflecting the entire bed. There was a large, walk in closet taking up one wall and a bath through the door on the wall oposite the closet. The carpet was thick and a dark, wine red. Wufei was turned after a moment, a hand on his arm. He found cornflower blue eyes staring at him pleasently.  
  
"Is there a problem Wufei?"  
  
"No. I was just looking around the room. I take it the mirror is there for a reason."  
  
"Milliardo."  
  
Wufei laughed slightly. A pair of arms slid around his waist and Milliardo's silky voice purred into his ear.  
  
"Yes, the mirror is my idea. You'll see. You'll like it."  
  
Wufei smiled slightly, turning his head to see the ice blue eyes aprkling behind him.  
  
"I'm sure I will."  
  
He was tugged insistantly towards the bed, Trieze pulling him by the hands, Milliardo pushing him from behind. Wufei let them lead him to the bed. Trieze's fingers were running lightly along the underside of Wufei's wrist, letting the same tingling sensation from before run over the boy's skin. Wufei shuddered slightly. He gently pulled his hand away, rubbing his wrist on his hip. It made the sensation stop. He was pushed back on the huge bed, bouncing slightly on the soft mattress. The two men slid onto the bed on either side of him. They both took a hand, streaching his arms up over his head and holding them there. Trieze's fingers moved up over his thigh and under the split at the hip of his shirt. The arachnoid hand crept over his stomach and up to his chest, fingers rubbing gently over the soft skin. Wufei sighed slightly, feeling a light blush fall over his cheeks. 


End file.
